Set Free
by Christine Writer
Summary: Olive tells Mr. Griffith the truth, but not like in the movie. When she's reaching out, someone is listening. One shot. Christian.


I own nothing of Easy A.

"I've been pretending to be..." Olive Pendergast searched for what she would say next, as she sat in the confessional at the local Catholic church. "A harlot? Yeah, that's the word. Anyway, I haven't actually been doing the things that people say that I've been doing, but I haven't really been denying them either.

"So, I guess I was just wondering: is that wrong? It's just that a lot of people have been asking me to do things, and I thought it would be okay, because it's not real.

"It was make believe, and no one was getting hurt. But a lot of people hate me now, and I kind of hate me, too. And I've been getting hurt. And I'm tired of this.

"However, if I try to tell anyone the truth, not only will no one believe me, but there is a pretty good chance that the life of someone I respect very much will be turned upside down." Olive was thinking of Mr. Griffith. He didn't deserve what his wife was doing behind his back, but Olive really didn't want to have to be the one to tell him.

"Have you ever heard the saying, 'The truth will set you free'?" Father Stephen had heard enough from Olive to see where she was coming from.

"I have." Olive nodded.

"The truth is uncomfortable and it changes things, but nothing can really ever stay the same way it is forever, except for God."

"Does God care that I lied about all of this?"

"He does care, but He is also willing to forgive you. In fact, He wants to very much. He loves you."

"That's not what His followers at my school say."

"Then they're speaking for God, and putting words He never said in His mouth. He doesn't appreciate it, no matter how well intentioned it may be."

"I'm not sure it's well intentioned."

"The point is that they think they are well intentioned."

"Ah."

"People can really be awful. No doubt that you know that, since you're still in school. But don't let your peers determine your life, and how you live it.

"If you want your reputation back, or respect, or whatever it is that you think you've lost, take it back. Life is messy, and things get out of hand. But you can't let that rule you."

"How do I do that if it will really hurt someone that I don't want to hurt?"

"May I ask in what way?"

"A marriage." Olive sighed. "If I come clean with the truth, someone I respect very much will lose their marriage. Not because of anything I did, but because of what I know, and what I haven't said."

"Don't you think that it would be better if that person found out the truth instead of living a lie and not knowing it?" Father Stephen shook his head slightly. This young woman was definitely dealing with something far beyond her years.

"I just really hate that it has to be this way. The person involved really doesn't deserve what's been going on. And I don't want to be the one to tell."

"Is there anyone else who could?" Father Stephen asked, already knowing the answer. If Olive was struggling with this, she was the only person who could expose the truth.

"Not really. That person's spouse, I guess, but there's not really a chance of that."

"What do you think you have to do?" Father Stephen asked.

"I have to tell the truth." Olive's heart was heavy as she acknowledged that it was the only way.

"I'll be praying for you." Father Stephen said, and Olive appreciated it.

"Thanks. I think I'll need all the prayer I can get."

Olive left the church and drove straight back to school. The afternoon session of detention was still going, and fortunately, Mr. Griffith was there.

She waited for the students in detention to file out of his classroom.

"Olive?" Mr. Griffith sounded surprised as she approached his desk. "What's up?"

"I need to tell you something, and it's horrible, and I'm really sorry."

"Does this have anything to do with you walking around dressed as Hester Prynne?"

"Kind of. I found out that someone told the school that I had given something to him that I didn't..." Olive waited for Mr. Griffith to catch up. She wasn't going into details.

"And..." he supplied.

"And I know who did give him something, and you're not going to like it." Olive settled for a vague version of the truth, hoping he would understand.

"Olive, I don't know who you're talking about." Mr. Griffiths shook his head. "I know that the stories going around can't be true. But who would lie-"

"Your wife." She cut him off abruptly, but spoke quietly.

"What?"

"It was your wife. I tried to get her to tell you. And she refused."

"I'm glad you told me, I guess?" He said after a moment. "I don't know what the proper response is when your student tells you that your wife has been cheating on you with an 18 year old."

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Griffith. I didn't want to tell you."

"Why did you?" He asked, out of curiosity.

"Because a priest told me it was the only way for the truth to set me free." Olive said, honestly.

"Ah."

"He said you'd rather know and be upset than not and be blissfully ignorant but lied to."

"I would rather know, but it took a lot of guts to tell me that, Olive. I'm proud of you."

"So you'll help me repair my shattered reputation?" she asked, half joking.

"I will." he nodded. "You deserve it, after taking the backlash that someone else deserved."

"Really?" Olive asked.

"Yes. It was very heroic of you."

"Thanks." Olive turned around to leave.

"Olive?" Mr. Griffith said.

"Yeah?" She turned to look at him.

"Thanks for telling me. I'd rather know."

"You're welcome." Olive walked outside into the late afternoon sunshine and somehow knew that everything would be okay.


End file.
